1. Technical Field
Embodiments of this invention relate to a rotary fixing member cleaner that employs a cleaning web to clean a rotary fixing member and an image forming apparatus with the rotary fixing member cleaner. Embodiments of this invention also relate to a method of forming an image by using the image forming apparatus employing the rotary fixing member cleaner.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus having a fixing roller and a cleaner with a cleaning web that cleans an outer circumferential surface of the fixing roller is known. In the known cleaner, a cleaning web winding around a rotary unwinding member is contacted against an outer circumferential surface of the fixing roller when a rotary winding member rotates and accordingly unwinds the cleaning web therefrom from one end thereof. To prevent the unwound cleaning web from loosely winding around the rotary winding member, the known cleaner employs an elastic member that presses against a rotary shaft of the rotary unwinding member to apply a rotational load thereto.